User blog:Freighttrain, The/Anno Domini Mobile Weapon Classification System
(Updated as of 22/12/2019) Contact e-mail: freighttrain@email.com Hello again Gundam and hard science fiction fans, I am known as Freighttrain and just like in my previous blog post (which is essentially a primer for this one), in this blog post I have categorised most of the mobile weapons from Anno Domini in accordance with contemporary military classification using adjusted and/or improvised terminology, as no nation or other military force has such vehicles in their arsenal... yet. A primary focal point of this classification system is on how contemporary militaries would classify a vehicle such as a mobile suit, I propose the term SHMV (Super-heavy Humanoid Military Vehicle) or 'Shumvee' as when using a size/chassis/battlespace format, that is the most succinct, comprehensive and appropriately ambiguous designation that I have been able to derive from contemporary military classification thus far and I am particularly interested in comments regarding that. *'1.' Size / 2. Chassis type / 3. Primary battlespace #Super-heavy: As all mobile suits/armours are at least slightly larger than tanks from WWII and afterwards that were classed as super-heavy, it is the best existing size indication terminology I am aware of. #Humanoid: The most descriptive and succinct word that would describe the chassis layout. #Military Vehicle: A military vehicle is a type of vehicle that includes all land combat and transportation vehicles, which are designed for or are significantly used by military forces which could also feasibly include humanoid military vehicles designed primarily for ground warfare. I have listed most of the mobile suits and armours featured in media from Anno Domini with the exception of 'Gunpla' derived from any of the vehicles featured in Anno Domini. And on related developments I have also made similar blog posts on the Zoids and Alien franchises featuring definitive classification systems. I am particularly interested in comments regarding the comprehensiveness, accuracy or terminology of my classification system as well as the battlespace viability and atmospheric exit/re-entry capability of any vehicles. Notes: *Unlisted mobile weapons: **(All gunpla variants derived from Anno Domini mobile weapons) ***For purposes of context, this classification system only lists vehicles developed by militaries for practical military applications and testing. **[https://gundam.fandom.com/wiki/GN-002REII_Gundam_Dynames_Repair_II GN-002REII Gundam Dynames Repair II] — No information Blog post contents: *Key **Acronyms/Initialisms **Terminology *Notes *Questions from the author *Abridged contents *Comprehensive contents *(Vehicle listings in full) Key: Acronyms/Initialisms: *CQC = Close Quarters Combat *SAV = Special Attack Vehicle(s) *OEV = Orbital Elevator Vehicle(s) *MEV = Military Engineering Vehicle(s) *MAB = Military Air Base *CSP = Combat Space Patrol *HSECA = Hydrogen Storing E-Carbon Armour *MFC = Molecular Fuel Cells *OE = Orbital Elevator *2P = Twin Pilot *SsP = Supersoldier Piloted *1S1RP = One Supersoldier (Pilot) (and) One Regular Pilot *2SsP = Two Supersoldier Pilots *IdP = Innovade Pilot *IdRP = Innovade Remote Piloted *PIP = Pseudo-Innovator Piloted *ItP = Innovator Pilot *gen. = (#st/nd/rd/th) generation *MPC = Mass Production Chassis *LPC = Limited Production Chassis *OoaK = One of a Kind (chassis) *IFR = Improvised Field Repair *METL = Metallopolymorphic Extraterrestrial Lifeform (Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter) *DEW = Directed Energy Weapon(s) *LA = Linear Artillery *PLA = Precision Linear Artillery *HLA = Heavy Linear Artillery *ASW = Anti-submarine Warfare *ASAT = Anti-satellite *APOLA = Assisted Power Output Linear Artillery *LEWBC = Localised Electronic Warfare Betrayal Countermeasure (Trial System) *LREWBC = Long-range Electronic Warfare Betrayal Countermeasure (Trial System) *SPACS = Self-propelled Air-cushion Sled *ALU = Assault Landing Unit *AES = Aerospace Escape Ship (System Core Fighter) *DBRR = Dozer Blade Road Roller *GCAWS = Ground Combat Armour and Weapons System *PE = Powered Exoskeleton *DS = Docking Support *DSU = Docked Support Unit *DCU = Docked Control Unit *BCS = Bit Control System *AVAI = Aposematic Visor AI ('Visor AI'/'Onboard AI'/'Luminescence Facial Patterns') *GACT = Groundcrew Assisted Chassis-configuration Transition *DCMC = Dynamic Coterminous Modular Configuration *DCBC = Dynamic Coterminous Bimodular Configuration *DCTC = Dynamic Coterminous Trimodular Configuration *SHMAC = Super-heavy Humanoid Military Aircraft Carrier *OCSAMTA = Outsize Cargo Strategic Airlift Military Transport Aircraft *ASLCSHMV = Aerospace Submarine Landing Craft, SHMV *E/R-ASLCSHMV = (Atmospheric) Exit (and) Re-entry - Aerospace Submarine Landing Craft, SHMV *ACAG = Armoured Car Assault Gun *ACMEV = Armoured Car Military Engineering Vehicle *SAWP = Super-heavy Air-cushion Weapons Platform *SATWP = Super-heavy Air-cushion Thoracobrachial Weapons Platform *SSMV = Super-heavy Semi-humanoid Military Vehicle *SSCV = Super-heavy Semi-humanoid Command Vehicle *SHMV = Super-heavy Humanoid Military Vehicle *SBHMV = Super-heavy Brachiochelate Humanoid Military Vehicle *SHUMV = Super-heavy Humanoid Unmanned Military Vehicle *PE-(SHMV designation) = Powered Exoskeleton, (for) (SHMV designation) *PESHMV = Powered Exoskeleton, SHMV *DSSHMV = Docking Support, SHMV *DSU-(SHMV designation) = Docking Support Unit, (for) (SHMV designation) *VD-(SHMV designation) = Vehicle Dock, (for) (SHMV designation) *DCU-(SHMV designation) = Docked Control Unit, (for) (SHMV designation) *SHSPG = Super-heavy Humanoid Self-propelled Gun *SHSPAAG = Super-heavy Humanoid Self-propelled Anti-aircraft Gun *SHCV = Super-heavy Humanoid Command Vehicle *SHRV = Super-heavy Humanoid Reconnaissance Vehicle *SHEWV = Super-heavy Humanoid Electronic Warfare Vehicle *SHUEWV = Super-heavy Humanoid Unmanned Electronic Warfare Vehicle *SHAMV = Super-heavy Humanoid Amphibious Military Vehicle *SIMA = Super-heavy Improvised-humanoid Military Aircraft *SHMA = Super-heavy Humanoid Military Aircraft *SHACV = Super-heavy Humanoid Aerial Command Vehicle *SHASCV = Super-heavy Humanoid Aerospace Command Vehicle *SHMAS = Super-heavy Humanoid Military Aerospacecraft *SHMS = Super-heavy Humanoid Military Spacecraft *SHSCV = Super-heavy Humanoid Space Command Vehicle *SHLRS = Super-heavy Humanoid Long-range Reconnaissance Spacecraft *SHCPS = Super-heavy Humanoid Combat Patrol Spacecraft *SHMES = Super-heavy Humanoid Military Engineering Spacecraft *CSSAS = Cephalothoracobrachial Swarming Suicide Attack Spacecraft *CMS = Cephalothoracobrachial Military Spacecraft *SHAS = Super-heavy Hexabrachiochelate Attack Submarine *BAS = Brachiochelate Attack Submarine *TMS = Thoracobrachial Military Spacecraft *SCMA = Super-heavy Chelate Military Aerospacecraft *SSMAS = Super-heavy Semi-humanoid Military Aerospacecraft *ACT-PCPV = Air-cushioned Tetrapedal - Pilot-incapacitating Collateral-damage Prevention Vehicle *ACT-PCPMTV = Air-cushioned Tetrapedal - Pilot-incapacitating Collateral-damage Prevention Military Transport Vehicle *ACH-PCPV = Air-cushioned Hexapedal - Pilot-incapacitating Collateral-damage Prevention Vehicle *BAD = Brachiochelate Aerospace Destroyer *TBSV = Tetrabrachial Battlespace Superiority Vehicle Terminology: *Battlespace = The environment in which a vehicle is designed to be able to engage in combat effectively. *Multirole = In this classification system 'multirole' is used to describe a vehicle that is capable in both ranged and close quarters combat. *Linear artillery = In this classifictation system 'linear artillery' refers to ranged DEW with the range and destructive power of artillery though with a straight firing trajectory and so are incapable of the indirect fire that solid projectile artillery is usually capable of. *Brachiochelate = Brachio (arms) chelate (pincer claws) = 'having arms with pincers' *Cephalothoracic = Cephalo (cephalic/cephalon) thoracic (torso/thorax) = 'of the head and torso' *Cephalothoracobrachial = Cephalo (cephalic/cephalon) thoraco (torso/thorax) brachial (arms) = 'of the head, torso and arms' Notes: *The 'H' ('Humanoid') in the acronym SHMV and its derivatives implies; among other things; that all such vehicles are capable of traversing a solid surface under Earth; or Earth-like; gravity, despite some of those acronym derivatives classifying vehicles as submarines, aircraft, aerospacecraft or spacecraft. *The first 'D' ('Dynamic') in the initialism DCMC and its derivatives means that the vehicle is capable of quickly altering its configuration in the field under its own power. *Vehicles that have 'Modular configuration' in their classfication have a particularly modular chassis but require an appropriately equipped hangar bay for equipment/chassis modification in contrast to vehicles designated as DCMC etc. *The description of each vehicle is seperated into segments defined by the use of a capital letter as in the following example: **'Gundam Kyrios Gust' — OoaK 3rd gen. Multirole High-alititude air superiority DCBC-SHMAS **'Gundam Kyrios Gust' — OoaK ——— 3rd gen. ——— Multirole ——— High-alititude air superiority ——— DCBC-SHMAS ** — Production type (other than mass production) ——— Generation (Gundams only) ——— Combat proficiency(s) ——— Other relevant specification(s) ——— Vehicle type acronym(s)/initialism(s) *Mass production vehicles are not indicated as such in their description whilst all other production types are noted at the beginning of the description for vehicles other than mass production chassis. *Vehicles designed to be piloted by a single regular human pilot are not indicated as such in their description whilst all other pilot types are noted at the beginning of the description for vehicles other than vehicles designed to be piloted by a single regular human. *The use of the small/small code after the initialism prefix of 'PE', 'DSU' or 'DCU' for the suffix acronym of 'SHMV' and vehicle designations in the descriptions of certain vehicles, implies that they function as a PE, DS or DCU for the seperate vehicle or vehicle type referenced in the small/small code text. *Vehicles that can have SHMV type vehicles dock with them and that then provide the primary means of locomotion (and also where the 'feet' of the mobile suit would no longer be in contact with a surface), are appended in their description as '/ (SHMV type vehicle)-dock', this is in contrast to craft that can dock with an SHMV but do not provide the primary means of locomotion and also cover the base of the SHMV type vehicle's 'foot'. *In the 'Comprehensive contents section', entries featuring vehicles previously mentioned in the list do not have article links to help emphasize that they are listed multiple times. *The character Setsuna F. Seiei is listed as a human in the 'Pilot' column of some vehicle entries in the bulk of this blog post and as an Innovator in other entries, this is to roughly coincide with his development and when those particular vehicles were created or being piloted by him, though it is possible that some instances of the human/Innovator listing in the 'Pilot' column may be more accurately listed as the other as I haven't comprehensively researched it. *The three Team Trinity siblings are listed as 'Semi-Innovade' in the 'Pilot' column of the vehicle listings in the bulk of this blog post as the Notes & Trivia section of the Team Trinity article mentions that they are 'semi-Innovators' genetically created from Ribbons Almark, though because of of this I think they are more correctly described as 'semi-Innovades' and not 'semi-Innovators'. *The Fanton Fanton and its variants are listed as SSMVs (Super-heavy Semi-humanoid Military Vehicles) as what would be the 'head' is immobile and projected forward from high on the front of the 'torso' in a similar fashion to that of a gargoyle projecting out from the edge of a roof top, instead of in an articulated joint atop the 'torso'. *The Sera is also listed as an SSMV for similar reasons. *The Tieren Zhizhu is also listed as an SSMV as the 'legs' do not have 'knee' joints and are not articulated for ambulation or even standing. *The Gundam Abulhool and its variants are listed as SIMA (Super-heavy Improvised-humanoid Military Aircraft) due to elements of what would be their humanoid form having been partially improvised as 'due to the focus on aerial combat capabilities and the incorporation of transformation mechanisms, Abulhool’s MS Form deviates from a humanoid shape'. Questions from the author: *The Gundam Dynames Repair is described as 'specifically assigned to Earth-bound missions', is anyone able to elaborate on this? Abridged contents: 1. Nonspecialised Battlespace Military Vehicles (ground/air or ground/aerospace warfare) *Multirole *Ranged combat *CQC *Reconnaissance *Support *Logistics 2. Military Vehicles (ground warfare) *Multirole *Ranged combat *OEV *Logistics 3. Amphibious Military Vehicles *Multirole *Ranged combat *CQC *Logistics 4. Warships *Multirole *Logistics 5. Military Aircraft *Multirole *Ranged combat *Logistics 6. Military Aerospacecraft *Multirole *Support 7. Military Spacecraft *Multirole *Ranged combat *CQC *Reconnaissance *SAV *Support *Security *Logistics Comprehensive contents: 1. Nonspecialised Battlespace Military Vehicles (ground/air or ground/aerospace warfare) *Multirole **Battery ***'Tieren Kyitwo' — Prototype Multirole 1S1RP-SHMV **Electrical engine ***'Tieren Taozi' — Custom Multirole SsP-SHMV ***'Tieren All Region Type' — Limited production Multirole SHMV **Large GN Condenser ***'0 Gundam' (Type A.C.D.) — Prototype 1st gen. Multirole SHMV ***'Gundam Exia Repair III' — OoaK Multirole SHMV ***'SEM' — Multirole IdRP-SHUEWV **GN Particle Tank ***'Gundam Astraea Type F2' (Post AD 2311) — OoaK 2.5+ gen. Multirole SHMV **GN Particle Tank x2 ***'00 Gundam Seven Sword/G' (2nd refit) — Prototype 4th gen. Multirole SHMV ***'00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection' — Simulation 4th gen. Multirole SHMV **GN Drive Tau ***'Union Flag Graham Aker Custom II' — Custom Multirole SHCV ***'GN-X' — Multirole SHMV ***'Advanced GN-X' — Custom Multirole SHMV ***'GN-XII' — Multirole SHMV ***'GN-XIII' — Multirole SHMV ***'GN-XIV' — Multirole SHMV ***'GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type' — Multirole SHMV ***'Ahead Smultron' — Custom Multirole SsP-SHMV ***'Ahead Sakigake' — Custom Multirole SHMV ***'Neo-Hed' — Prototype Multirole SHMV ***'Gundam Astraea Type F Black' — Prototype 2.5 gen. Multirole SHMV ***'Gundam Plutone Black' — Prototype 2.5 gen. Multirole SHMV ***'Black Sefer Rasiel' — OoaK 3rd gen. Multirole SHRV ***'Gundam Throne Eins' — OoaK Multirole APOPLA-SHMV ***'Gundam Throne Drei' — OoaK Multirole SHEWV ***'Throne Varanus' — Prototype Multirole SHMV ***'Alvaaron' — OoaK Multirole (AI)SHMV ***'GRM Gundam' — Prototype 3rd gen. Multirole IdP-SHMV ***'Gadessa' — Limited production Multirole IdP-SHMV ***'1 Gundam' (2312 AD) — OoaK Multirole IdP-SHMV ***'1.5 Gundam' — OoaK Multirole IdP-SHMV ***'1.5 Gundam Type Dark' — Proposed Multirole IdP-SHMV ***'Reborns Gundam Origin' — OoaK Multirole IdP-DCTC-SHMV **GN Drive Tau (Supplemented by Battery) ***'Ahead' — Multirole SHCV **GN Drive Tau x2 ***'Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz' — Prototype DCBC-PLA-SHMV ***'Reborns Gundam' — OoaK Multirole IdP-DCBC-SHMV **GN Drive Tau x3 ***'Jagd Arche Gundam' — OoaK Multirole PLA-SHEWV **GN Drive ***'0 Gundam' (Original) — Prototype 1st gen. Multirole SHMV ***'Full Armour 0 Gundam' — Prototype 1st gen. Multirole SHMV ***'Gundam Astraea' — Prototype 2nd gen. Multirole SHMV ***'Gundam Astraea Type B' — Prototype 2nd gen. Multirole SHMV ***'Gundam Astraea Type F' — OoaK 2.5 gen. Multirole SHMV ***'Gundam Astraea Type F2' (Till AD 2311) — OoaK 2.5+ Gen. Multirole SHMV ***'Gundam Plutone' — Prototype 2nd gen. Multirole SHMV ***'Sefer Rasiel' — OoaK 3rd gen. Multirole SHRV ***'Gundam Nadleeh' — OoaK 3rd gen. Multirole IdP-SHEWV ***'Gundam Nadleeh Akwos' — OoaK 3rd gen. Multirole IdP-SHEWV ***'Seravee Gundam' — OoaK 3.5 gen. Multirole Anti-ship warfare IdP-LA-SHMV ***'Seravee Gundam GNHW/B' — OoaK 3.5 gen. Multirole Anti-ship warfare IdP-LA-SHMV ***'Seravee Gundam 3G' — Proposed Multirole Anti-ship warfare IdP-LA-SHMV ***'Seraphim Gundam' — OoaK 3.5 gen. Multirole IdP-DCBC-LA-SHEWV / DCU-GN-008 ***'1 Gundam' (2302 AD) — OoaK 3rd Gen. Multirole IdP-SHMV **GN Drive + GN Particle Tank ***'00 Gundam Seven Sword/G' (1st refit) — Prototype 4th Gen. Multirole SHMV **GN Drive + GN Particle Tank x2 ***'Seraphim Gundam GNHW/B' — OoaK Multirole 3.5 gen. Multirole DCBC-LA-SHEWV *Ranged combat **Large GN Condenser ***'Gundam Dynames Repair III' — OoaK 3.5+ gen. Anti-ship warfare LA-SHMV **GN Drive Tau ***'GN-XII Cannon' — Limited production Ranged combat LA-SHMV ***'GRM Gundam E' — Ranged combat IdP-SHMV **GN Drive ***'Gundam Artemie' — Prototype 3rd gen. Ranged combat IdP-SHEWV ***'Gundam Dynames' — OoaK 3rd gen. Ranged combat ASAT PLA-SHMV ***'Cherudim Gundam' — OoaK 4th gen. Ranged combat PLA-SHMV ***'Cherudim Gundam SAGA' — OoaK 4th gen. Ranged combat Infiltration tactics SHMV ***'Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R' — OoaK 4th gen. Ranged combat PLA-SHMV ***'Gundam Zabanya' — OoaK 5th gen. Ranged combat SHMV ***'Gundam Virtue' — OoaK 3rd gen. Anti-ship warfare LA-SHMV ***'Gundam Virtue Physical' — OoaK 3rd gen. Anti-ship warfare SHMV ***'GN Cannon' — Limited production Ranged combat IdP-LA-SHMV *CQC **Large GN Condenser ***'Gundam Exia Repair IV' — OoaK CQC SHMV **GN Drive Tau ***'GN-XII Sword' — Limited production CQC SHMV ***'Gundam Throne Zwei' — OoaK CQC SHMV-docking support SHMV ***'Gundam Throne Vier' — OoaK CQC SHMV ***'Garazzo' — Limited production CQC IdP-SHMV ***'Gaddess' — Limited production CQC IdP-SHMV **GN Drive Tau x2 ***'Masurao' — Prototype CQC SHMV ***'Susanowo' — Prototype CQC SHMV **GN Drive Tau x3 ***'Arche Gundam Drei' — Proposed CQC SHEWV ***'Arche_Gundam' — OoaK CQC SHMV **GN Drive ***'Gundam Exia' — OoaK 3rd gen. CQC SHMV ***'Gundam Exia Repair' — IFR OoaK CQC SHMV ***'Gundam Avalanche Exia' — OoaK 3rd gen. CQC SHMV ***'Gundam Exia Repair II' — OoaK CQC SHMV **GN Drive x2 ***'00 Gundam' — OoaK 4th gen. CQC SHMV ***'XN 00 Gundam' — OoaK 4th gen. CQC SHMV ***'00 Raiser' — OoaK 4th gen. CQC SHMV ***'Gundam Seven Sword' — OoaK 4th gen. CQC SHMV ***'00 XN Raiser' — Simulation 4th gen. CQC SHMV ***'00 Qan［T］' — OoaK 5th Gen. CQC ItP-SHMV ***'00 Qan［T］ Full Saber' — OoaK 5th gen. CQC ItP-SHMV *Reconnaissance **GN Drive Tau ***'Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black' — Prototype 2.5 gen. Multirole SHRV ***'Gundam Rasiel Black' — Prototype 3rd gen. Multirole SHRV **GN Drive ***'Gundam Sadalsuud' — Prototype 2nd gen. Multirole SHRV ***'Gundam Sadalsuud Type F' — OoaK 2.5 gen. Multirole PLA-SHRV ***'Gundam Rasiel' — OoaK 3rd gen. Multirole SHRV *Support **Large GN Condenser ***'GN Archer' — OoaK 3rd gen. SHMV-docking support DCBC-SHMV *Logistics **GN Condenser + GN Drive (w/ Gundam docked) ***'MS Container' — Limited production ASLCSHMV ***'MS Assault Container' — Limited production Ranged combat E/R-ASLCSHMV 2. Military Vehicles (ground warfare) *Multirole **Fossil fuel combustion engine ***'Fanton' — Multirole SSMV ***'Fanton Commander Type' — Multirole SSCV **Battery ***'Tieren Ground Type' — Multirole SHMV ***'Tieren High Mobility Type' — Multirole Flight capable SHMV ***'Tieren High Mobility Type B' — Multirole SHMV ***'Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B' — Multirole SHCV **Solar energy system w/ HSECA ***'AEU Hellion Ground Type' — Multirole SHMV ***'Union Flag Ground Type' — Multirole SHMV *Ranged combat **(Unspecified) ***'Jiachong' — Ranged combat ACAG ***'Jiachong AI-Controlled Type' — Ranged combat AI-ACAG **Fossil fuel based engine ***'Anf' — Ranged combat SSMV **Chemical reaction engine ***'Anf' (Alternate) — Ranged combat SSMV **Battery ***'Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type' — Ranged combat SHSPG ***'Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type' — Ranged combat SHSPAAG **GN Drive Tau x3 ***'Raphael Gundam Dominions' — OoaK 5th gen. Anti-ship warfare IdP-SHMV ***'Sera' — OoaK Docking/fire support IdRP-DCBC-SSMV **GN Drive ***'Gundam Dynames Repair' — OoaK 3.5 gen. Ranged combat PLA-SHMV *OEV **Battery / OE direct power supply ***'Tieren Zhizhu' — Ranged combat OEV-SSMV *Logistics **(Unspecified) ***'Jiachong Engineer Type' — DBRR-ACMEV 3. Amphibious Military Vehicles *Multirole **Battery ***'Agrissa Type 7' — Limited production Multirole ACT-PCPMTV / VD-AEU-05/00 **Solar energy system w/ HSECA ***'Agrissa Type 13' — Custom CQC ACH-PCPV / VD-AEU-09Y812/A **Solar energy system w/ MFC ***'Klaus's AEU Enact Landstriker Package' — Custom Multirole SHMV w/ SPACS *Ranged combat **Hydrogen ***'Realdo Hover Tank' — Ranged combat SATWP ***'Realdo Hover Tank Double Barrel' — Ranged combat SATWP **GN Drive ***'Gundam Dynames Torpedo' — OoaK Ranged combat ASW SHMV *CQC **GN Drive Tau ***'Superbia GN-X' — Limited production Multirole Infiltration tactics SHAMV *Logistics **Battery ***'Agrissa Type 7' — Limited production Multirole ACT-PCPMTV / VD-AEU-05/00 4. Warships *Multirole **Hydrogen ***'Shuichai' — Multirole BAS **GN Drive Tau x3 ***'Trilobite' — Multirole DCBC-SHAS *Logistics **(Unspecified) ***'Union MS Carrier' — Naval MAB SHMAC 5. Military Aircraft *Multirole **Battery ***'Union Realdo' — Multirole GACT-SHMA ***'AEU Hellion Medium' — Multirole GACT-SHMA / DCU-AEU-MA0707 ***'AEU Hellion Perpetuum' — Multirole GACT-SHMA **Solar energy system w/ HSECA ***'Prototype Flag' — Prototype Multirole DCBC-SHMA ***'Union Flag' — Multirole DCBC-SHMA ***'Union Flag Graham Aker Custom' — Custom Multirole DCBC-SHACV ***'Over Flag' — Limited production Multirole Air superiority DCBC-SHMA **Solar energy system w/ MFC ***'AEU Enact' — Multirole DCBC-SHMA ***'AEU Enact Commander Type' — Multirole DCBC-SHACV ***'Enact Suille Palace Guard Type' — Custom Multirole DCBC-SHMA ***'AEU Enact Ali al-Saachez Custom' — Custom Multirole DCBC-SHMA ***'AEU Enact Ali al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type' — Custom Multirole DCBC-SHMA / DCU-AEU-MA07013 **GN Drive Tau ***'Gundam Abulhool Type F Black' — Prototype 2nd gen. Multirole DCBC-SIMA **GN Drive ***'Gundam Abulhool' — Prototype 2nd gen. Multirole DCBC-SIMA ***'Gundam Abulhool Type F' — OoaK 2nd gen. Multirole DCBC-SIMA *Ranged combat **Battery ***'AEU Hellion Initium' — Ranged combat GACT-SHMA **Solar energy system w/ HSECA ***'Union Blast' — Prototype Ranged combat Air superiority DCBC-SHMA ***'Union Flag Aero Type' — Limited production Ranged combat Air superiority DCBC-SHMA *Logistics **(Unspecified) ***'Union Carrier Plane' — Limited production Non-combat Stealth OCSAMTA 6. Military Aerospacecraft *Multirole **Large GN Condenser ***'Arios Gundam Ascalon' — Proposed 4.5 gen. Multirole DCBC-SHMAS **GN Drive Tau ***'Brave (Standard Test Type)' — Prototype Multirole DCBC-SHMAS ***'Brave (Commander Test Type)' — Prototype Multirole DCBC SHASCV **GN Drive Tau x2 ***'Empruss' — Prototype Multirole IdP-SCMA ***'Empruss Mass Production Type' — Multirole IdP-SCMA ***'Regnant' — Prototype Multirole PIP-DCBC-SSMAS ***'Regnant 2' — Multirole IdP-DCBC-SSMAS **GN Drive Tau x7 (8 w/ GNMS-XCVII) ***'Alvatore' — OoaK Multirole Anti-ship warfare (AI)HLA-BAD / VD-GNMS-XCVII **Series-type GN Drive Tau x2 + GN Drive Tau (backup) ***'Gadelaza' — Limited production Multirole Anti-fleet Battlespace superiority ItP-DCBC-TBSV **GN Drive ***'Gundam Kyrios' — OoaK 3rd gen. Multirole DCBC-SHMAS ***'Gundam Kyrios Gust' — OoaK 3rd gen. Multirole High-alititude air superiority E/R-DCBC-PLA-SHMAS ***'Arios Gundam' — OoaK 4th gen. Multirole DCBC-SHMAS ***'Arios Gundam GNHW/M' — OoaK 4th gen. Multirole DCBC-LA-SHMAS ***'Gundam Harute' — OoaK 5th gen. Multirole 2SsP-DCBC-LA-SHMAS *Support **GN Condenser ***'GN Sefer' — Limited production Military non-combat experimental SHRV-Support DCTC-Aerospacecraft / DSU-GN-XXX ***'Black GN Sefer' — Prototype Military non-combat experimental SHRV-Support DCTC-Aerospacecraft / DSU-GN-XXXB ***'GN Arms Type-E/D' — Limited production Military combat SHMV-Support DCBC-Aerospacecraft / PE-GN-001/GN-002 **Large GN Condenser ***'0 Raiser' — Military combat SHMV-Support aerospacecraft / DSU-GN-0000 ***'XN Raiser' — Simulation Military combat SHMV-Support aerospacecraft / DSU-GN-0000 7. Military Spacecraft *Multirole **(Unspecified) ***'Xiaoshou' — Ranged combat TMS **Battery ***'Tieren Space Type' — Multirole SHMS ***'Tieren Space Commander Type' — Multirole SHSCV **Hydrogen ***'Union Realdo Space Type' — Multirole SHMS ***'AEU Hellion Space Type' — Multirole SHMS **Solar energy system w/ HSECA ***'Union Flag Space Type' — Multirole SHMS ***'Over Flag Space Type' — Limited production Multirole DCBC-SHMS ***'Flag Kai' — Custom Multirole DCBC-SHMS **Solar energy system w/ MFC ***'AEU Enact Space Type' — Multirole SHMS **GN Drive Tau ***'Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F Dash' — OoaK 2.5+ gen. Multirole SHMS **GN Drive Tau x3 ***'Seravee Gundam II' — OoaK SHMS-Support IdRP-DCBC-LA-SHMS / DSU-CB-002 **GN Drive Tau x3 (w/ GN-008RE) + Large GN Condenser ***'Raphael Gundam' — OoaK 5th gen. Multirole Anti-ship warfare IdP-LA-SHMS **GN Drive + GN Condenser ***'GN Armour Type-E' — Limited production/OoaK Multirole Anti-ship warfare 2P-PE/GN-001 ***'GN Armour Type-D' — Limited production/OoaK Multirole Anti-fleet warfare 2P-PE/GN-002 *Ranged combat **Large GN Condenser ***'Raphael Gundam' (w/o GN-008RE) — OoaK 5th gen. Multirole IdP-SHMS *Reconnaissance **GN Drive Tau ***'Ahead Forcing Scout Type' — Limited production Multirole SHLRS *CQC **Large GN Condenser x2 ***'00 Raiser GN Condenser Type' — OoaK 4th gen. CQC SHMV **GN Drive ***'Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash' — OoaK 3rd gen. CQC SHMS *SAV **GN Drive Tau ***'Gaga' — IdP-CSSAS *Support **GN Drive Tau ***'Gaga Cannon' — Ranged combat IdP-CMS *Security **Solar energy system w/ HSECA ***'Union Flag Combat Space Patrol Type' — Limited production Multirole CSP DCBC-SHCPS *Logistics **Solar energy system w/ HSECA ***'Union Flag Space Engineering Type' — Ranged combat MEV DCBC-SHMES 1. Nonspecialised Battlespace Military Vehicles (ground/air or ground/aerospace warfare) Multirole Battery Electrical engine Large GN Condenser GN Particle Tank GN Particle Tank x2 GN Drive Tau GN Drive Tau (Supplemented by Battery) GN Drive Tau x2 GN Drive Tau x3 GN Drive GN Drive + GN Particle Tank GN Drive + GN Particle Tank x2 Ranged combat Large GN Condenser GN Drive Tau GN Drive CQC Large GN Condenser GN Drive Tau GN Drive Tau x2 GN Drive Tau x3 GN Drive GN Drive x2 Reconnaissance GN Drive Tau GN Drive Support Large GN Condenser Logistics GN Condenser + GN Drive w/ Gundam docked 2. Military Vehicles (ground warfare) Multirole Fossil Fuel Combustion Engine Battery Solar energy system w/ HSECA Ranged combat (Unspecified) Fossil fuel based engine Chemical reaction engine Battery GN Drive Tau x3 GN Drive OEV Battery / OE direct power supply Logistics (Unspecified) 3. Amphibious Military Vehicles Multirole Battery Solar energy system w/ HSECA Solar energy system w/ MFC Ranged combat Hydrogen GN Drive CQC GN Drive Tau Logistics Battery 4. Warships Multirole Hydrogen GN Drive Tau x3 Logistics (Unspecified) 5. Military Aircraft Multirole Battery Solar energy system w/ HSECA Solar energy system w/ MFC GN Drive Tau GN Drive Ranged combat Battery Solar energy system w/ HSECA Logistics (Unspecified) 6. Military Aerospacecraft Multirole Large GN Condenser GN Drive Tau GN Drive Tau x2 GN Drive Tau x7 (8 w/ Alvaaron) Series-type GN Drive Tau x2 + GN Drive Tau (backup) GN Drive Support GN Condenser Large GN Condenser 7. Military Spacecraft Multirole (Unspecified) Battery Hydrogen Solar energy system w/ HSECA Solar energy system w/ MFC GN Drive Tau GN Drive Tau x3 GN Drive Tau x3 (w/ GN-008RE) + Large GN Condenser GN Drive + GN Condenser Ranged combat Large GN Condenser CQC Large GN Condenser x2 GN Drive Reconnaissance GN Drive Tau SAV GN Drive Tau Support GN Drive Tau Security Solar energy system w/ HSECA Logistics Solar energy system w/ HSECA Category:Blog posts